My Sacrifice
by foxsoldier
Summary: What happens after Naruto's return. Rated T for now will most like ly go up in the end


Disclaimer: the usual I don't own the as much as I wish I did.

This is my second as my first was just me testing the water so I consider this to be my first actual fic. The pairing is yet undecided send me who you think it should be no yaoi. So people it's just not my thing.

* * *

Chapter 1

Return and Hokage

As the sun rises on a quiet Konoha the chunin guards notices two figure in the distance walking toward the gates. The leader of the guards sighed as he stepped forward. "Halt identify yourself and stat your purpose for visits Konoha." The figures make no signs as if they hadn't heard and continued walking. After coming about 30 ft from the gates they stopped. The taller of the two stepped forward. "I'm the Toad Sannin Jiraiya and this is my student." The guards near the gate tensed up and glared at the apprentice. 'The Kyuubi child why is he even returning' this was the thoughts of most of the guards. Upon noticing the glares said apprentice raised his head too look at the guards. Upon seeing his eyes they gasped. 'Such cold eyes it's as if he's dead.' Jiraiya getting impatient yelled "ARE YOU GONNA LET US IN OR NOT" the guards flinched and stepped aside letting them enter the village. Making their way to the Hokage tower the streets were relatively empty save a few villagers setting up their shops for the day to busy to notice the two unknown figure walking through town. About to turn the corner the two stopped sighing Jiraiya sighed nodding to his charge that quickly disappear. Appearing behind some Anbu that had been following them since they passed through gates. "We do not appreciate being followed." The Anbu being caught of guard jumped away quickly taking up a ready stance only to notice that the figure was no longer there.

* * *

The two reached the Hokage tower moments later. The secretary noticing them asked them to wait for a moment as she quickly disappeared into the Hokage's office, returning moment later allowing them to enter. Pushing passed the doors Jiraiya notice Tsunade looking at him intently as he walked forward upon reaching the desk he stepped to the side. Tsunade froze as if she had seen a ghost 'Arashi.' There before her standing 6 ft even was the reason she was in this god forsaken village. Standing up she walked around the desk to closer inspect him. Naruto who had yet to make eye contact with her bowed deeply and spoke "Hokage-sama I have returned from my training with Jiraiya-sensei." She quickly picked him up and pulled him into a hug. "Welcome home Naruto……welcome home." Upon hearing his name Naruto lifted his head to show his eyes to one of the only people he cared for. Upon seeing her expression his eyes softened for the first time I what seemed like an eternity. "You have week off get some rest I'll expect you to be ready for missions after that." Nodding he took this as his queue to leave and quickly disappeared. Turning to Jiraiya Tsunade asked "how strong has he gotten?" "He's faster than me; he knows most of my jutsus and has many of his own. The only question is how the villagers will view him now that he has returned." Sighing Tsunade returned to her chair "no doubt that word will spread quickly of his return." "I just hope no one is foolish enough to try and assassinate him now. For I feared what he may do to them now." Seeing Tsunade no quite grasping he continued "due to ours travels Naruto has gained much experience in the field and will not hesitate to kill someone that attacks him." "I understand then we must have someone around him at all times." Cutting her off before she could continue "Naruto hates more than anything to be followed, and has gotten quite good at getting away. I don't expect anyone to be able to keep up with him" a vain twitched dangerously next to her temple; she lowered her he upon her interlaced fingers. 'He would have to bring trouble with him; it seems to follow him everywhere.'

Well then you have it the first chapter in which will most likely become quite long. Tell me what you think so far critics and flames are welcome. But don't be ridiculous with it.


End file.
